


Togetherness

by Caius



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Community: beastwars_100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexy fun times with the Maximals!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Togetherness

Optimus Primal sprawled on Rhinox's chest; Rattrap curled into his opposite armpit. Sparks flashed over them; fans ran hot; wires and plating lay loose. 

Rattrap snuggled more comfortably into pseudo-fur. "I toldja we could frag before the kid and the Pred got back."

Primal shifted. "We really should invite Dinobot next time."

" _Dinobutt_? In the _Maximal_ orgy?! I'd sooner frag the kid!" 

"Cheetor isn't old enough," Primal decreed. "Dinobot is, and he's one of us now."

"Ya wanna grind gears with a _Pred_? Kinkier than I thought, boss monkey." 

Rhinox huffed and pulled them closer. "Shut up and cuddle. They'll be back soon."


End file.
